


Experiment Gone Wrong

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, Logince - Freeform, Shrinking, human!logan, human!roman, platonic, shrunken!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Logan’s experiment has quite literally blown up in his face. Good thing Roman is there to help him out. Oh, and tease him.





	Experiment Gone Wrong

 A loud boom jolted Roman awake. He sat up and wasted no time in hopping out of bed and opening his bedroom the door. His eyes immediately went to his roommate’s door, which was now leaking smoke at every crack. Eyes wide, Roman ran to the door, opening it wide.

 He didn’t take into account the smoke, however, and coughed violently as he inhaled it. He waved it away with his one hand as the other was kept close to his mouth. “Logan!” He cried, trying to find his roommate within the smoke.

 Thankfully, it didn’t take long for the smoke to disperse. As if it hadn’t been there in the first place but now, Roman could clearly see how much of a  _mess_  Logan’s room was in. The explosion must have been the cause, as things seemed to have been knocked down all over and a strange liquid covered the walls.

 But the most important thing Roman noticed, was that Logan was nowhere to be seen.

 “Logan!” He called out again, concern etched into his features as he stepped more into the room. But as he did so, a small voice spoke up.

 “Roman, stop!” The voice screamed. And Roman did, with his foot still in the air. He carefully set it back down where it had been with furrowed eyebrows. That voice…that had sounded like Logan.

 He heard the tiniest of sighs. “Look down.” The same voice called out. Roman did and his eyes went wide at what-or rather  _who_ -he saw.

 Logan, no more than 4 inches tall.

 “L-Logan?” Roman asked, just to make sure and Logan simply nodded his head. With a slight pinch on his own arm for the confirmation that he wasn’t dreaming, he dropped down to his knees. The simple action alone causing Logan to nearly fall over. “What…What on earth  _happened_  to you?”

 Logan sighed, adjusting his  _oh so tiny_  glasses. “I was experimenting with a few chemicals, trying to make a serum in order to enlarge things,” Logan said, then motioned to himself. “As you can see, it appears to have done the…opposite.”

 Roman took a glance around the room again. “I’m guessing it also wasn’t supposed to explode either?” Logan let out a long sigh.

 “Yes, Roman. Astute observation.” Logan sent his roommate a deadpan look, his tone dripping with sarcasm. It was strange, seeing such a familiar expression on such a  _tiny_  face. Just… _hell_ , Roman was stilling having a hard time coming to the fact that Logan  _was_  so small.

 “Is this…permanent?” Roman asked, nervous for Logan. He watched as Logan bit his lip in slight thought.

 “No…No, it shouldn’t be. I give this a day at the most and if I don’t revert back, I could always figure out an antidote. After all, I managed to shrink myself. If I figure out where to tweak the serum, I should be able to make the enlarge serum I was originally aiming for.” Logan explained and Roman calmed down a little. He was glad Logan wasn’t stuck like this.

 Roman’s eyes scanned over Logan again and with the knowledge that Logan was not in any danger of having to live like this forever, a mischievous smile took over Roman’s features. At the expression, Logan took a step back, looking at his friend warily.

 “Roman…whatever it is you are thinking, I highly suggest you-hey!” Logan was cut off as a giant hand reached out and wrapped around his small frame. He struggled against it but stopped after realizing it was futile. Clearly, he was no match for Roman like this. Instead, he settled for glaring at his giant of a roommate.

 Roman just grinned at the miniature death glare he was receiving. “Oh, don’t be like that Logan. I mean, come on. Look at you! You can’t expect me  _not_  to have a  _little_  fun.” Roman chuckled and carefully stood up, being wary of his hold on Logan.

 “Roman, I swear if you don’t put me down this instant I will-”

 “You’ll what?” Roman cut him off. “Not to point out the obvious or anything but…you are kind of helpless like this Lo.” Roman gently poked Logan in the side as he made his point and Logan flinched back just a tad. Logan huffed.

 “Yes, I am well aware of that.” The grip around him was a constant reminder of  _that_  little fact. “I would still like to be put down though.”

 “I will…eventually.” Honestly, Roman was enjoying holding Logan like this. It was weird and fascinating all at the same time. Besides, he loved messing with Logan and now it had just gotten ten times easier and about a hundred times more entertaining. This was going to be fun.

 “But for now, I think you’ll be sleeping in my room tonight.” Before he was even done with his sentence, he was out of Logan’s room and heading towards his own.

 “What? No, Roman I-Roman!” Logan called out, trying to get Roman to stop. He tried once more to push against the fingers but, unsurprisingly, it did nothing.

 “Look, Lo, this is just in case something happens. I mean, anything could with you this tiny.” Roman explained, shutting his door and taking a seat on his bed.

 “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, small or not,” Logan said in defense but Roman just shook his head.

 “Come  _on_ , Lo. What would you have even done if I hadn’t gone in there? Stay on the floor the entire night?” Roman asked, eyebrow raised.

 Logan was quiet for a moment. “…It doesn’t matter, I would have been perfectly fine.” Roman chuckled and once again prodded Logan’s side, only for Logan to try and push it away. Of course, he was unsuccessful.

 “I’m not changing my mind, sorry,” Roman said, not sounding sorry at all. He was even sporting a grin.

 Logan groaned but he knew there was no arguing with Roman. He was just as stubborn as Logan himself, after all. “ _Fine_. Then lend me a pillow and let’s just go to bed.” At least if they were sleeping nothing could happen. Of course, when he saw Roman smirk, Logan got a bad feeling.

 “Why Logan, who said anything about sleeping?” Roman teased, bringing Logan a little closer to his face. Logan let out a small yelp but did his best to hide it.

 “What about the time?” Indeed, it was getting to be very late.

 “And when has that ever stopped you from staying up, hmm?” Roman hummed. Logan cursed under his breath but Roman was right. Even tonight, he had been planning on staying up for as long as it took to complete his serum.

 “Yes but what about you? I know you like to get your ‘beauty’ sleep.” Logan tried, despite knowing Roman could be just as bad as him some days. Especially when he had a good idea.

 “Well, I’m already awake and I don’t think I would even be  _able_  to sleep. Not with knowing you’re like  _this_.” Roman shook his head and stood back up. “Oh no, you and I are going to have some fun.” He started walking over to his desk as Logan continued to push and struggle against Roman’s fingers.

 “Roman I swear if you-” Roman cut him off.

 “Relax Microchip, nothing is gonna happen to you. What do you take me for?” He set Logan down on the desk and Logan let out a small sigh of relief, happy to be back on solid ground. Still, though, he was not looking forward to anything Roman had planned.

 Roman thought for a moment, looking around his room before he remembered something. With a grin he ran to his closet, coming out with a small box. Logan looked at the box warily as Roman sat down and placed it on the desk not too far from Logan. “Hey Lo, remember how I’ve always wanted to give you a makeover but you’ve never allowed me to?”

 Logan did not like where this was going. “Yes…?”

 Roman grinned and opened the box to reveal its contents. “Well, I think now is the perfect opportunity!” Logan’s eyes widened when he saw the box was filled with doll clothing. Doll clothing that would, at the moment, be close to if not a perfect fit.

 “Wha-why do you even  _have_  those?” Logan asked, taking a step back. Roman huffed.

 “Hey, don’t judge me. Sometimes I like the look of dolls clothing and I buy them.” He grinned. “And I’m glad I did because now, I have a use for them!”

 Logan glared. “No.”

 “Oh, and you’re going to stop me?” Roman teased. “Come on Apple Watch, it’ll be fun. And such a nice upgrade from your usual nerdy attire.” Roman started to sift through the box to try and find the perfect outfit. Meanwhile, Logan was looking every which way, looking for a way out of this mess.

 Should he risk climbing down the desk? It would be quite the fall if he slipped, maybe even a fatal one…but even that was starting to sound better than staying here and having Roman use him as a dress-up doll.

 He started to inch his way towards the edge, picking up the pace as he went but he was stopped with a loud yelp as something grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back and lifting him up into the air. He flailed as he hung in the air, trying to push at Roman’s finger above him. “Roman!”

 “And just where did you think you were going?” Roman raised an eyebrow but there was a playful smile on his face. “Nice try but you’d have to be quicker than that.”

 Logan thought he would be put down after that but instead, Roman kept him where he was as he continued to go through the box of clothes. Logan struggled until his eyes caught the ground below him and he froze. The desk, by all means, was not that far below him at all. But at his size, it seemed so much farther and if he were to fall or Roman were to drop him the fall would still cause injury.

 “R-Roman put me down.” Logan winced at his stuttering, hoping Roman wouldn’t notice. He didn’t, but he also didn’t seem inclined to listen to Logan at all.

 “In a second…” Roman said offhandley, eyes never leaving the clothes.

 Logan growled. “Roman put me-!”

 “Ah ha! Here we are!” Roman exclaimed, cutting Logan off. But he  _finally_  set Logan back down, Logan sighing in relief. But it was short-lived as Roman revealed the clothes he had chosen for Logan to wear.

 The doll clothing was almost a carbon copy of Roman’s favorite prince costume. An outfit he had been allowed to keep after a production of Into The Woods. He sometimes wore it around though not too often, as he stated he didn’t want to ruin it.

 How he had gotten a mini version of it, he had no idea, but there was  _no_  way Roman was getting him in that.

 “No,” Logan said again, glaring.

 “It’s either you put it on or I put it on for you,” Roman said with a smirk. Logan narrowed his eyes, taking a small step back.

 “…You wouldn’t.” Logan said, not believing his own words. And he was right not to, as Roman grinned and reached his hand out, snatching Logan within it. Logan struggled. “Roman!” He was not getting used to the feeling of fingers surrounding his body anytime soon. Nor how fast Roman was when he was like this.

 Logan continued to struggle but it was useless. Already Roman was forcing the outfit onto him. The only thing Logan could be thankful for was that Roman was putting it on over the clothes he was already wearing.

 Logan had never felt so helpless in his entire life. And he was hating every second of it.

 Eventually, he was put down. Now sporting the copy of Roman’s prince outfit. His hair was disheveled from Roman forcing it onto him and Logan felt absolutely  _miserable_. But of course, Roman looked as though he had just received the best present ever.

 “Now  _that_  is an improvement!” Roman exclaimed. He then got out his phone and snapped a picture before Logan could say anything. Logan blinked before glaring.

 “ _Delete_  that.” He practically growled out.

 “Now why would I do that? In fact, I think I’ll send it to Virgil and Patton. I’m sure they would  _love_  to see it!” Roman smiled as he tapped a few buttons and Logan’s eyes widened.

 “No! Don’t send it!” Logan said, taking several steps towards Roman. Roman looked at him with a smirk.

 “Just gotta press one more button…” Roman teased but Logan was having none of it. He was done.

 “P- _Please_ , Roman, do  _not_  send that photo!” Logan practically begged. It wasn’t even the outfit, though that was half of it. He didn’t want anyone else seeing him like  _this_. So  _small_  and  _helpless_  and-and-

 “Logan…?” Roman’s voice rang above him and something came towards him. Logan flinched back violently as he realized it was Roman’s hand. At the reaction, Roman snapped his hand back.

 Logan let out a slow, uneven breath. “I-I’m sorry, I…” Logan trailed off as Roman shook his head.

 “No, I’m sorry. Here I’ll-I’ll delete it.” Roman pressed a few buttons on his phone and then turned it to show Logan that is had indeed been deleted. Logan let out a sigh of relief.

 “Thank you,” Logan said after a moment and Roman nodded. An awkward silence fell over them.

 “Logan? Are you okay?” Roman asked, finally breaking the silence. Logan met his eyes, quickly looking away. But he nodded.

 “Yes, perfectly fine, now that that photo is deleted,” Logan said but Roman was still frowning. He wasn’t buying it.

 “Logan…” Roman reached out his hand towards Logan again and was met with another flinch. Though this time, Logan tried to hide it as him simply taking a few steps back. Roman drew his hand back again, looking sad and more than a little guilty. “Logan, are you…scared?” the  _of me_  was left unsaid.

 Logan blinked and glared up at Roman. “Of course not! Logically, I have no reason to be scared of you. You are my friend, I have known you for years and I know for a fact you would never harm me. Yes, you are rather big in comparison to myself right now and your presence is more than a little overwhelming. And you can grab me like I am nothing and ignore me just as easily and you  _do_  like to tease which I know is all in good fun but at the size, I am I-”

 “Logan.” His name cut through his ramblings and Logan’s eyes snapped over to Roman.

 “What?!” He cried. Roman continued to look at him sadly.

 “You’re shaking,” Roman said quietly. Logan’s eyes widened and he looked down at his hands to see that they were indeed shaking. And now that he was paying more attention, he could feel that his legs were like jello and something was running down his cheeks. He felt his face, realizing as it came away wet that he was crying.

 “Oh,” Logan said simply.

 “I’m so sorry, Logan,” Roman spoke, causing Logan’s attention to turn away from himself. “I…I’m a pretty terrible friend, huh? Ignoring you like I did. Making you do things you didn’t want to do…” Oh gosh, he was a monster.

 Logan sighed. “It’s…well, it’s not  _alright_  but I understand where you were coming from. Like I stated before, you like to tease people. It’s how you show affection. I am usually okay with it, however, in this case, the teasing felt more…it made me feel more helpless and scared than loved.” Logan admitted after much hesitation. He hated talking about his feelings but he needed to help Roman understand.

 “Right…and I should have realized that…” Roman just felt absolutely awful. “Not only as a decent human being but as your friend.”

 Logan looked at Roman for a moment before coming over and placing a tiny hand on Roman’s own. “I forgive you. Just…please don’t do it again.” Logan said, his lips twitching up in a small smile. Roman returned it.

 “Of course, um,” Roman remembered the outfit he had put Logan in. “Do you need help taking that off…?” Roman asked but Logan shook his head.

 “No, I got it.” Logan was quick to take the doll clothing off. Feeling a lot better as he did so. He handed it to Roman, who tossed it back into the box. “And I think it might be a good time to head to bed.”

 Roman nodded. “Yeah, I think you’re right.” At least asleep, he couldn’t mess up again. He went to grab Logan but froze before his hand could barely leave his side. “How do you want to…do this?”

 “What? Oh, right.” Of course, he couldn’t get to the bed himself. “Offer me your hand and I can climb on?” Logan suggested. Roman nodded and did so. Logan only hesitated slightly before climbing on. Logan braced himself but was surprised that, unlike all the other times, Roman moved slowly and carefully, cupping his hand enough to make sure Logan wouldn’t fall but not surrounding him. Logan found himself liking this change.

 “Do you want to be on the bed? Or I could make you a mini bed on the nightstand?” Roman asked and Logan thought it over for a moment.

 “I’ll sleep on the bed. Just set me down on the pillow.” Logan said. Roman nodded and brought him over, setting him down gently onto a barely used pillow. Logan blinked in surprise at how  _soft_  the pillow felt. It was actually quite nice.

 Roman got into bed on the opposite side, pulling up the covers so that Logan could use it as well. Logan nodded in thanks and curled into the blanket. Roman couldn’t help the smile at how cute Logan looked like that.

 “Goodnight Lo,” Roman said, turning off the lights and settling down.

 “Goodnight, Roman,” Logan answered in return. The two were out in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 When Logan woke up the next morning, he felt something wrapped around his waist. He squirmed and forced his eyes open. He grabbed his glasses and put them on to get rid of the blurriness and blinked in surprise.

 He was…normal size again.

 Oh, thank goodness.

 Logan tried to get out of bed but momentarily forgot about the weigh across his waist and as he tried to move away, he was pulled back. He huffed and looked back to see Roman was the one holding him in place. “Roman.”

 Roman hummed and shifted, opening his eyes and looking down at Logan. They widened in surprise. “Logan! You’re normal sized again!”

 “Yes, it appears the serum only lasts a few hours. That is good to know.” Though he might need to test for the exact amount of time in the future. “Now, if you could let me go, that would be appreciated.”

 Roman looked to be in thought for a moment before he grinned. “Nah.” Logan was pulled even closer to Roman’s chest. “I say we sleep for another hour or two.”

 “Wha-Roman, I need to get up.” Logan tried.

 “Do you have class?” Roman asked.

 “No, but-”

 “Work?”

 “I don’t have to go in but I-”

 “Then we can spend a few more hours resting Lo. I think you deserve it, at the very least.” Roman said. Logan huffed but he knew there would be no fighting Roman on this. Especially with how strong Roman was.

 Besides, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he was actually quite comfortable.

 “ _Fine_.” Logan sighed and shifted so he was turned around to bury his face in Roman’s chest. Roman grinned at his victory and settled down.

 “Good. Oh, and I’m glad you’re back to normal Logan. No hard feelings, right?” Roman asked, half teasing, half actually worried.

 “Of course not, Roman,” Logan said, his voice muffled slightly. “But don’t be surprised if you wake up small within the next few weeks.”

 Roman blinked. “Wait, what?”

 “Goodnight, Roman,” Logan said, a grin on his face.


End file.
